The present invention relates to a buckle for watch bands, and more particularly to a triple-fold type buckle having a double-lock structure.
Generally, the watch band with the triple-fold type buckle is widely used because of its ease of wearing and removing. However, if the buckle or watch band is subjected to a great force, the buckle is easily disengaged at the engaging portion, and stretched resulting in the watch falling off.
Especially, a dangerous situation would arise should a diver lose his watch in the water by accident, for example, if the watch strikes a rock. Accordingly, development of a secure buckle has been long awaited.